MySims: The Erip Mav Saga/Chapter 2
Travis walks through the hall, intently watching for Erip Mav. He then bumps into a girl with black hair, and a beret. They both fall to the ground. ???: Hey! Watch where you're going. Travis: Sorry. Travis stands up, and helps the girl up. He grabs her books, and gives them to her. ???: Thanks. Travis: Travis. ???: Jenny. They smile, and Travis walks off. Travis: See you around! Jenny waves to Travis, and she walks into a classroom. A large snap is heard, and she screams. Travis looks behind him and shrugs. He continues walking. Summer and Hopper run up to him. Hopper: Have you seen him? Travis: Who? Summer: Erip! Travis: No, why? Summer motions for Travis to follow her, and the three run off and hide behind a corner. Chaz is around the corner, and a purple pulse is shown around him. Travis: What the-- Hopper: Shh! Erip comes into view, and is shown with the purple pulse around his hand. Chaz: No! I don't know anything!! Erip: Shut it. Erip moves his hand, and Chaz gets thrown against the wall. The purple pulse leaves Chaz, and he lay, unconscience, on the ground. Travis: Oh my... Erip looks at Travis, Summer and Hopper, and smiles at them. Travis, Summer and Hopper hide behind the wall, and Erip bends down to Chaz. He bites Chaz in the neck, and stands back up. Chaz's skin turns pale white, and his eyes go dark. He stands back up. Chaz: Ugh? Erip: (maniacally laughs) Get them! Summer, Hopper and Travis: Uh oh. The three run off, and Erip transforms into a bat, and he and Chaz chase after them. While running, Hopper turns into a gap in-between two lockers, and falls down a pit. Summer and Travis ignore this and continue running. They come to a stairwell and run down it. Summer falls down a hole in the stairs, and disappears, Travis ignores this and continues to run. He runs into a classroom and shuts the door. Two guys, one with brown hair and one with blonde hair, look at him. ???: What's with you? ???: Yeah, what are you running from? Travis: Vampire.. (gasp) Chaz.. (gasp) chase...(gasp) Summer...(gasp) ???: Ashley, I think he's nuts. Ashley: For once, Jake, I agree with you. Travis: Erip is a vampire, he bit Chaz, and they started chasing me, Hopper and Summer. Hopper and Summer, they disappeared while we were running. Ashley and Jake look at each other. Jake: Vampire? The two laugh. Ashley: THAT'S THE FUNNIEST THING I'VE EVER HEARD! (laugh) Two people start banging the door. It falls down, and Chaz and Erip are standing in the doorway. Jake: I believe you. Ashley: Me too. The three run out of the room, and down the hall. They run into Mrs. Marshall. Mrs. Marshall: My, my. What are you three doing. Ashley: Rosalyn: me and these two are being chased by Chaz McFreely and Erip Mav. Rosalyn: I don't see them anywhere. Ashley, Jake and Travis turn around. Travis: Where did they go?